The present disclosure generally relates to client-server communication, and in particular, to increased client-server connectivity when using network address translation (NAT).
Some protocols rely on NAT to dynamically create a reverse path for a server to respond to a client. When a NAT drops a temporary address translation binding, an external server may become unable to reach the client.
Thus, it may be desirable to have increased client-server connectivity when using NAT.